<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Comes Next? by WildTamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341834">What Comes Next?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer'>WildTamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Characters not introduced yet, Gen, Orville's the main character, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, characters may be added, headcanons, personality headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildTamer/pseuds/WildTamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I did not intend to write this, but here we are. A little fic from Orville's POV, i'll be honest, i don't know where this is gonna head but I hope y'all enjoy it!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Comes Next?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this world, there are three sides you can choose: Good, Evil, or Neutral. Most people are neutral, mainly civilians and other 'normal' individuals.</p>
<p>However, some people, like the well-known Agent P, aren't so normal. You see, the good side is people like police officers, firefighters, nurses, doctors and, more specifically, Agents.<br/>Agents mainly work for the government organization O.W.C.A or The Organization Without A Cool Acronym, or one of its many international versions such as C.O.W.C.A and A.O.W.C.A (Canada &amp; Australia). </p>
<p>In their day to day lives, they may seem like just another person, just some civilian, but when evil arises, they don their fedoras and defeat the enemy before their a threat to the public.</p>
<p>These villains are were the Evil side comes in, although most are not actually all that bad, they still cause trouble and chaos with whatever creation they had made that day.<br/>When an agent gets assigned a villain to fight daily, it's called a 'nemesis', not an enemy or a friend, but a sort of grey in-between. And Since the publicity of Agent P and his nemesis, Heinz Doofenshmirtz' relationship, many agents and villains have been befriending their nemesis when off-work.</p>
<p>However, they are not the focus of this story, but the children of these villains. An unfortunate amount of the parent villains are locked in jail or in hiding due to warrants, but the ones who still have their parents, cherish it dearly.<br/>Sadly, Orville is not one of these kids. His father was jailed the previous summer for crimes against humanity after attempting to freeze the earth and cause a second ice-age, His mother was killed when he was a toddler, too young to even really remember her.<br/>Now he is 15 and slowly becoming his own villain, pitied but respected for his determination and perseverance. </p>
<p>The question is:<br/>What Happens Next?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not intend to write this, but here we are. A little fic from Orville's POV, i'll be honest, i don't know where this is gonna head but I hope y'all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>